Does He Notice Me?
by DibIsBestInvader
Summary: Mattie and Luddy don't know how to say what they feel for the other, or even how to express it. /M for later smut


Matthew groaned as he sat up in bed, hair matted and tangled. "Hm, fmm..." He whiped the bit of drool from his cheek with his wrist. Sliding to the side of his king sized bed, letting his feet hit the floor while streaching his arms above his head. The Canadian boy yawned as he set his arms down and stood up, only wearing boxers. Matthew walked over to his berrow and put on some black sweatpants, before walking out into the hallway of the three bedroomed house he and His brother shared. Photoes of friends and family decorated the halls. Matthew was in about 2/5 of them. He walked out into the kitchen and went stright for the freezer, of wich held frozen fish and maple/fudgeicecream. After taking a large salmon out he set it in the bowl on the ground, listening to the steps of his polerbear, whoms claws tapped on the floor as he ran to his food. Once his pet ate he chest the time. "Almost 10 am. Al should be up soon. " Matthew muttered to himself before pouing a cup of coffee and looking out the window. "Ludwig?" He mumbled as he saw the large blond out and finishing up his exersise of Jogging. Matthew then remembered Al saying whoever was orginizing this weeks meeting would be staying with them for 5 or 6 days. While Matthew sipped his black coffee he watched the fit muscle clad man wearing only shorts and a wife-beater doing his jogging. That is, until he heard a ,chuckle behind him that belonged to his own brother. He snapped back into reality and turned around to Alfred. "He looks so silly. Who excersices in the morning!" Alfred laughed, earning a shake of the head from Matthew. "Normal people." Mattie said before walking past his brother who proceaded to pour himself a cup of coffie with creamer and many spoons of surger. "H-Hey! That makes you, uhh... Not.. Normal eather!" Alfred said after prossesing the others coment as an insult. Matthew smirked and as he left the room he replyed "I know~" Matthew stepped into the livingroom and grabbed his cell phone. "Five missed text?" He wasn't used to people acualy wanting to talk to him. Though he did have Carlos and Gilbert text him once in a while. Due to the repeating text he guessed it would have been Gilbert. Suspisions were proven corect as he opened his messging center. Every one from Gilbert, or as Gilbert had changed his name to, 'KingOfAwesome'. He opened the firs. Just a simple' Hey'. The second was just 'Matttttttiiieeee~' Third, 'Yo, heard West was stayin wit ya. R u gunna bone?' The last two were repeats of the third. MAtthew shook his head with a blush as he texted back. 'Ah, Shut up. No we are not. He barly even knows I exist. Sure he notices me sometimes but he dosnt recognise me at meetings. At least I dont think he does. Its best I just give up and keep an eye on him from afar. Now just go bang your austrian boyfriend or something.' He smirked as he hit send and just as he put the phone down his phone chimed "IM AWESOME" from the song, I'm awesome. He looked at the text he had just receaved from Gilbert and it said. 'At least I have a boyfriend. Just make a move. make him notice you. I have to go. Gunna bang Autsria.' Matthew chuckled and shook his head as he sat down with a book from the bookshelf. 'Fifty shades of gray' as the title read. He at first didnt think he would like the book. but now sence deep into the book, more than halfway , he couldn't stop reading. Matthew set the phone down and opened his book, beging to read it just as The large german walked into the doorway. Matthew kept his eyes to the book as not to get cought stairing at the fearless German's chest. "Alfred, You read fifty shad-Oh, Matthew. Sorry about that." Matthew felt his heart hurt at being confused for Alfred again, though he understood people made mistakes. He looked up and smiled sweetly at the Matured man. "Its ok Ludwig." He didn't know if it was alright to use the others human name but sence he was adressed as his own, he ignored it. "Well, It is more surprising to find 'You' reading Fifty shades of gray, opposed you your brother." Ludwig confessed with a proffesional, but friendly smile. Matthew's heart seamed to skip a beat. "Well... I guess you could blame your brother. He did buy it for me." Ludwig's face almost seamed to redden as he wondered why his brother would get a friend such an inapropriate gift. He then cleared his throught to talk but was interupted when Matthew's cellphone yelled 'I'm awesome!'. Ludwig knew it was Gilbert and walked away with a shrug. Matthew frowned and checked the text that said 'BTW: Luddy has a huge cock'. Matthew's face couldnt be redder. Right as Ludwig was about to leave to room he looked over and saw how flustered the other was as he staired at the text. "Damn gilbert!" Matthew excleamed quietly before texting back 'Thanks a lot for making Ludwig walk away when we were going to start having a conversation...' The maple boy sighed and slouched down in his seat awaiting a text from Gilbert. When said texted arived, all it said was 'Oops.' Matthew sighed and put his phone to silent and got up, putting his coffee into the sink and pooring some water for the bear. Matthew went to his room and put a shirt on before laying back on his bed. He didnt know why he was so tired, but he just was. He let his eyes slowly shut as the door opened. He knew it would just be Kuma, so he let it be. But when the door closed he knew it wasnt. His eyes flew openen when he heard footsteps walk up to his bedside. Just as he sat up he saw the blond with slicked back hair. "Ludwig?" Matthew asked before Ludwig rubbed his own arm for a few moments. "Sorry to bother you, schön." Matthew smiled gently as he sat up stright. "Its fine. Is there something you needed?" The blond nodded and cleared his throught.

Why is it every time He tries to talk to Matthew he gets flustered? "I vas... Vondering were ze towels are?" Ludwig asked the smaller, and shyer blond. Matthew just smiled happily as he got up and led him to the hallway and opened a closet. "Right in here." He moved out the way. "Just dont use Al's Hamataro towel. The one with the big hampster on it." Matthew said as he pecked the largers cheek before going back to his room. Ludwigs face heated up as his fingers giuded themselfs to the tigily spot on his cheek. He grabbed a towel and quickly made his way to the bathroom. As ludwig sat down on the side of the tub after locking the bathroom door he thought about the kiss. It was only a kiss on the cheek but why would Matthew do found himself start to think about resons matthew would do that. He soon felt his pants start to tighten as his thoughts gat more detailed and dirty. He then shook his head to try and get Matthew out of it but then just sighed and stripped off his clothing before getting into the shower. His problem would not go away so he slowly reached down and ran his hand down the base of his shaft. He knew it was wrong but couldn't stop the soft slow strokes he gave himself while thinking of the wavy haired cutie, who had that one stray curl. He wondered what the curl would do to Mattie if he pulled it. Would it be like Feli's curl which was extreamly sencitive, which he had accadently pulled while grabbing at the italian during a run. What Ludwig would give to pull the curl, while he slowly rocked into the boys body. Without realisation he sped up his strokes and let out an involintary moan. as he thought about Matthew writhing onder him he countinued to stroke himself until he came heavily onto the shower floor. Ludwig panted gently but felt as if he had invaded matthew's privacy as he felt regret and guilt fill and ancor his stomach.

Matthew lay in bed on his stomach with his head under his pillow wonder what had come over himself and caused him to kiss the others cheek. He felt his poler bear cuddle him and he wrapped his arms around the bear and muttered into the soft silver white coat. "It was just a peck on the cheek." Matthew closed his eyes in attemed to sleep.

Ludwig now wore all of his normal, daily clothing while in the guest room, on the bed. He lay back as he thought about the peck on the cheek, he concluded someting. "Just a friendly gester..."  
Ludwig sat up on the bed. "If im only here for so many days, I might as well try get him, to notice me." He set his feat to the cold carpet and stood back up. Walking calmy over to the mirror, Ludwig slicked back his thick hair and looked at himself through the mirror. Opening the door he walked into the hallway and to the livingroom, grabbing his keys. Just then, Alfred poped out from the kitchen. "Hey, dude? Were ya going?" He asked as he walked down into the living room. "To prepair the meeting room." Ludwig repled, earning a "BOOOOOOOOOORRRRIIINNNGGG~" From Alfred who had truged away in a bored stance through the hallway. Ludwig shook his head. Only after Alfred walked into his own bedroom did Ludwig go back down the hall after making a disision. This time he did the polite thing and knocked. At the fact of no responce he was curious and opened the door a smidge. "Hallo?" He then opened it most the way, only to see the sound, sleeping form of the Canadian personification. Ludwig felt himself smile as the polerbear left the boys limp arms and go out the door. Before ludwig went over to the bed he shut the door behind himself. Matthew preathed through his nose though mouth slightly ajar. It would be so easy for Ludwig to just lean down and conect there lips. Instead he walked back tword the door but froze at a cute, soft yawn from behind him. When he looked over to the bed, The maple lover was sitting up and rubbing an eye as the other looked over to The man in his room. Before Matthew could say anything Ludwig looked over and explained. "I came by to see if you wanted to come set up the meeting with me. I didn't mean to bother your sleep." Matthew shook his head and gave a yawn mixed with the words "Nonono, Its fine. I'll go."

Matthew got out of his bed and walked over to his closet, grabbing his red hoody and pulling it over his head, letting it sag down over his body. He had lost a few pounds sence he had gotten it for his birthday. The only present from anyone but his family he had ever gotten. Thank you Gilbert.  
Ludwig waited in the doorway for the other. Once Matthew walked up to him, He walked out of the Bedroom.

Soon enough they were in the car, on there way the meeting room. Matthew spoke up. "Thank you... for.. uh.. bring me with you. Most people would forget that it was even an option..." At the others soft spoked words, Ludwig frowned.


End file.
